Nada hay mejor que yo pueda ofrecer
by Erelbrile
Summary: Arthur siempre ve al mendigo en esa esquina, a Elizabeth le toca guardar los secretos de todos, Ludwig dice gustar de la tranquilidad, Roderich parece tener corazón y Antonio no puede desenvolver su regalo. Y los niños... los niños aún ven bondad en todos. UA navideño.
1. Navidad es hacer el bien

Una serie de drabbles navideños, todos ocurridos en la misma ciudad. Hoy les traigo el primero :D Alega pidió un FrUK ligero, UA, con un final feliz, y un EspaBel. Sicilia Lawliet, un AusSui. Mimakaru, un Germancest. Si no les gusta alguna de estas parejas... ¡no se vayan tan pronto! Cada drabble está dedicado a una, por lo que no deben temer por "contaminaciones". Si alguien más está interesado en meter algo, que lo diga con confianza :) aunque la historia ya está decidida, algo se puede hacer, ¿no? Y si no... pues en el pedir no hay engaño *se encoge de hombros*

**Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes** -_los carpinteros, el mendigo, los coristas y todos quienes celebren la Navidad_-**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

* * *

**Nada hay mejor que yo pueda ofrecer**

**.**

**.**

El mendigo llevaba en esa esquina desde hace meses, Arthur siempre le veía al regresar a casa del trabajo y, si se encontraba de buen humor, le echaba unas monedas. En otras ocasiones, pasaba a su lado diciendo la palabra "vago" lo suficientemente alto para que el mendigo le oyese, sin embargo, la intención era mayor que los hechos. Arthur sabía que el mendigo en sí no era un total vago. Le había visto, dibujando con lápices carbón en un block de dibujo, cantando viejas tonadas románticas y repartiendo flores y dulces. Los adultos le entregaba algunas monedas que, a ojos de Arthur, podían considerarse medianamente honradas. Los niños le entregaban monedas de chocolate creyendo engañarle. Arthur nunca vio que el mendigo reclamase ante eso y dedujo que, o el hombre estaba loco, o era un hippie que nunca superó la etapa.

Dos semanas antes de Navidad, al pasar junto al mendigo, Arthur le echó unas monedas sin mirarle. Se extrañó de no recibir el agradecimiento acostumbrado, pero en lugar de regresar, siguió caminando, con la curiosidad creciéndole a cada paso, así como la distancia y la incomodidad. Al llegar a casa, el curioso hecho había sido olvidado, y nuevas preocupaciones, más cercanas y personales, mantuvieron ocupado a Arthur el resto de la velada.

Días después, y al pasar nuevamente por la esquina del mendigo, la voz enronquecida de éste le llamó la atención. Se detuvo, esperando que el villancico terminara, y se unió a las personas que, fuese por pena o costumbre, le dejaban monedas en el cuenco que, Arthur podía adivinar, en sus mejores tiempos fue un tambor útil y en buen estado.

—Hoy se oye fatal —le comentó, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada.

—Es culpa del frío —le respondió el mendigo, e inclinó la cabeza suavemente para agredecerle su aporte a una señora, sonriéndole—. Gracias por preocuparse, Arthur.

El nombrado, sin perder el equilibrio de la voz o la falta de interés, asintió a la respuesta y se fue, dejando al mendigo cantarle a los transeúntes hasta desgañitarse bajo la suave nieve que cayó toda la noche.

Al verle nuevamente a lo lejos, el mendigo bebía un café caliente, cortesía de la vendedora de la tienda de lanas e hilos. Pasando junto a ambos, solamente la oyó hablar a ella, dándole recomendaciones al mendigo para que su voz volviese pronto. Eso se busca por vivir en la calle, pensó Arthur para sí, fijándose en la barba y el cabello crecidos del mendigo, como quien busca argumentos para su afirmación. Podía verse que el cuerpo del mendigo no había sido derrumbado todavía ante la dureza de la vida, aunque era obvio que la mediana edad la vivía desde hace años. Los ojos, azules, y las hermosas pestañas, remarcaban la idea de una persona desperdiciada por la locura o la rebelión.

Pero, se dijo Arthur en su cama, levantándose en medio de la oscuridad ante un impulso repentino, la rebelión y la locura no dejan de hacer persona a una persona. Con esa idea en el corazón, dispuso lo necesario, preparándose de inmediato antes de que las ganas repentinas pasaran. Faltaba aún una semana para Navidad, pero el regalo debía ser, por fuerza, adelantado, y con un ímpetu adormecido por las horas de trabajo, se vio al día siguiente saliendo del taller, apenas despidiéndose de Ludwig con un gesto de mano. Apretando su bolso contra sí, caminó a la esquina del mendigo, en dónde éste, con un ramo de flores en las manos, entretenía a los niños que se le acercaban para hacerse los valientes.

—Arthur, buenas tardes. Se le ve apurado nuevamente. ¿Día de compras? —le preguntó el mendigo con su voz destruida al verle detenerse junto a él, con las flores en la mano—. Tengo unas hermosas rosas para la dama que cortejas.

—No cortejo a ninguna dama —le respondió Arthur, metiendo la mano a su bolso y detectando, por el tacto, lo que había dentro—, ni es de su incumbencia, pero gracias por el buenas tardes.

—De nada, ¡pero no diga que no! Tenga —el mendigo, eligiendo dos flores similares, se las extendió—, para que las regale en mi nombre.

Arthur las recibió, sin contagiarse de la sonrisa del mendigo, pensando automáticamente en las personas a las que podría regalárselas.

—Son de plástico.

—Difícilmente serán reales en invierno, ¿no lo cree, Arthur? —el mendigo rió, como si la alegría durmiese en lo profundo de su estómago, lento y sincero. Arthur sonrió apenas, incómodo, pero firme. Sacó de su bolso una bufanda, la que empujó sobre las flores del mendigo, dando por finalizada su buena acción del año y dejando su conciencia tranquila.

—Sólo vine a esto —explicó rápidamente, y dio un paso hacia el lado, ya listo para continuar su rutina—. Y deje de llamarme Arthur. No sé quién le dijo mi nombre, pero es incómodo que me llame así sin que yo sepa el suyo.

El mendigo, aún sorprendido por el regalo inesperado, le miró como quien está perdido en un mundo extraño, y Arthur aprovechó la instancia para darle la espalda y alejarse con pasos largos y decididos. Se fue entre la masa de gente que buscaba los regalos navideños, tragado entre los abrigos, y el mendigo, al verle desaparecer, irreconocible, le gritó.

—¡François! ¡François me llamo! ¡Gracias!

Los transeúntes, mirándole sin comprender los gritos tan de improviso, le vieron rodearse la adolorida garganta con una vieja y descolorida bufanda.


	2. Navidad es proteger a otros

Al mirar la puerta, Ludwig reconoció en los recién llegados a Matthew y Alfred, los hijos de Arthur, de modo que, un poco por instinto, suavizó el duro gesto de su rostro.

—Buenos días.

—¡Buenos días! —le respondieron los gemelos al unísono, saludándole con las manos en alto. Alfred, tras acomodarse su bolso con cuadernos en el hombro, corrió hacia una vitrina a observar los soldaditos de madera alineados—. ¡Este quiero yo! ¡Y éste! —más allá, viendo un caballito mecedor, corrió para subirse—. ¡Y éste también!

Matthew, más calmado, caminaba entre los juguetes nuevos observando todo cuanto podía, con sus manos cogidas por detrás de la espalda. Era casi un cuento, como si la magia hubiese creado mediante las manos de Ludwig y Arthur cientos de juguetes de la noche a la mañana, reemplazando los muebles y objetos aburridos de madera que allí vendían. La madera, pulida, barnizada y pintada, hacía ver la habitación como una acogedora caballa en otoño. Aquí y allá habían trencitos rojos de ruedas negras, porfiados con chalecos verdes y azules, casitas de muñecas en tonos pasteles, serpientes y peces de juguete, ¡tantas cosas que Matthew solo no creía poder decirlas! Aviones y mariposas colgando del techo, barcos, ¡una flota completa! ¡Espadas de piratas! ¡Varitas de hadas! ¡De Harry Potter! ¡Y todo pintado con los colores del arcoiris! Realmente, para Matthew, era el signo de la Navidad que se acercaba. Sólo la Navidad podía derretir la adultez de Ludwig y Arthur y liberar tanta felicidad, tanta lindura y tanto cariño de esas manos creadoras.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Arthur desde el taller, en la trastienda, y se asomó a ver por qué Ludwig tartamudeaba e intentaba imponer el orden en Alfred, que, ajeno a sus prohibiciones, se balanceaba fuertemente en el caballo de madera.

—¡Lo quiero todo! —decía Alfred—, los soldados, el caballo, ¡quiero un avión!

—No vas a tener nada si no te comportas bien, ¿no deberían estar con el coro? —le reprendió Arthur, caminando a grandes pasos hacia él, que en la imaginación de Matthew hacían retumbar la tierra como si un gigante se acercara a la ciudad.

—El señor Edelstein está afuera, enojado con Paloma —explicó Matthew suavemente, mirando al suelo como si el regaño fuese para él—, dice que ella y María no deben tirarse del pelo mientras cantan.

—Y claro que no deben, eso no lo hacen las señoritas —determinó Arthur, con los dorsos de las manos en sus caderas—. Vamos, los llevaré de inmediato con él antes de que se preocupe —volteó hacia Ludwig, que, en silencio por no meterse en un tema ajeno, lijaba—. Vuelvo en seguida.

—Entendido.

Con firmeza, Arthur tomó la mano de Alfred, que se quejó, y Matthew, obediente, se acercó para caminar a su lado y, ya afuera, entregarle la suya con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Dónde está el señor Edelstein? Dijeron que estaba afuera.

—Está aquí afuera —insistió Alfred—, a dos cuadras —agregó, señalando en una dirección. Arthur suspiró, siguiendo las indicaciones—. ¡Queríamos verte!

—Me ven en la casa.

—Queríamos ahora.

Las dos cuadras estaban llenas de personas comprando regalos, y a Arthur el miedo le rodeó al darse cuenta que sus niños habían caminado entre el gentío, pudiendo perderse, ser empujados a la calle, o peor, secuestrados. Los niños, contentos de ser acompañados por su padre, le iban hablando de los villancicos que el señor Edelstein les había enseñado, y que practicaban cantando en las calles para la gente. Ellos no temían ser empujados, perderse o que alguien se los llevara. Pensaban, al contrario de Arthur, que si se perdían un adulto los ayudaría, que si se caían, les ayudarían a pararse, y que si alguien se les acercaba para hablarles, no era con malas intenciones. Arthur les respondía de vez en cuando, con monosílabos, todavía tan asustado, que ni cuenta se dio de que pasaban junto al mendigo, François, o como se llamase, y que el señor Edelstein y su coro se encontraban media cuadra más allá, formados en hileras, mientras el señor Edelstein preguntaba al cuidador de autos si había visto a dos gemelos como de esta altura.

—_Mister Edelstein! _—le llamó Arthur a cierta distancia, y el hombre se volteó a verle, por un momento obviamente preocupado—. Parece que querían verme.

—Así veo —le contestó Edelstein, recuperando la compostura casi de inmediato, totalmente aliviado por dentro. Extendió una mano hacia Matthew para que el niño se la tomara, y luego repitió el gesto con Alfred. Arthur les dejó ir, mirando a este último con una advertencia muda.

—¿Estaba preocupado, señor Edelstein? —preguntó Matthew, mirándole con los ojos tristes—. Lo sentimos.

—Yo no lo siento —le contradijo Alfred.

—Pues deberías —Arthur negó con la cabeza—. Podría haberles pasado algo.

—¡No, no! François nos acompañó hasta la entrada —insistió Alfred, y Matthew le hizo guardar silencio con un shhhhh, es un secreto. A Arthur, se le fueron los colores de la cara, y, despidiéndose del señor Edelstein con una disculpa, se alejó en dirección al mendigo.

François se encontraba sentado en su esquina, contra la pared, ofreciendo cajas de fósforos y chisperos a la gente que pasaba, recomendando las mejores formas de cocinar una excelente cena de Navidad. Arthur, parándose enfrente suyo, le tapó al resto de la clientela, frunciendo el ceño.

—Buenos días, Arthur. Gracias por la bufanda.

—Buenos días y una mierda, ¿qué hace acercándose a mis niños?

François, reconociendo el peligroso tono, dejó las cajas a un lado, presto a usar las manos de ser necesario.

—Primero, no me acerqué a ellos: Ellos se acercaron a mí; y segundo, no podía dejarles andar solos por allí, tienen, ¿seis años? —levantó una ceja, con verdadera duda—, como podrá notar no tengo un celular, mucho menos su número de teléfono.

—Le agradezco que se preocupara, pero, por favor, no lo vuelva a hacer.

—¿Porque no tengo ni un veinte y mi ropa está sucia? ¿Porque revendo cosas en la calle? ¿Porque soy un desconocido, un delincuente? ¿Por eso no soy de fiar, ni puedo tener buenas intenciones? —Arthur no le respondió, apretando los puños—. Comprendo perfectamente. No volveré a hacerlo.

—No... olvídelo. Disculpe las molestias. Sé que son revoltosos —Arthur, bajando la voz, metió las manos en sus bolsillos para calentarlas.

—De los niños será el reino de los cielos, porque son puros y ven bondad en el mundo —le respondió el mendigo, cambiando el tono a uno más suave y comprensivo—, son los únicos que se me acercan sin prejuicios, no son para nada una molestia. ¿Por qué no se sienta y me habla de ellos?

Arthur miró de un lado al otro, y resignándose, se apoyó en la pared junto al mendigo, aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad antes de la tarde, cuando los clientes llenaban la tienda en esas fechas.

—No sé por qué tiene tanto intereses en mis niños, don...

—François.

—Don François —sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos y unas monedas, que le entregó al mendigo. François, entendiendo, le entregó una caja de cerillas.

—Aunque no lo sepa, soy el cuidador de esta cuadra. Velo por las noches para que no le rallen las paredes a su tienda, por ejemplo —François sonrió, y cuando Arthur, dudoso, le ofreció un cigarrillo, lo rechazó—. En las mañanas ayudo a doña Elizabeth a palear la nieve. En octubre, cuando llegué, le barría las hojas.

—No tenía idea —pero eso explicaba por qué, en el último tiempo, se habían reducido los robos en esa calle—. Gracias, supongo, aunque no se lo pedí.

—No necesito que me lo pidan.

—Pero si es tan capaz —le interrumpió Arthur—, por qué no sale de la calle. Si es tan capaz por qué mendiga. No tiene las manos crespas.

François se acomodó su bufanda, o más bien, la antigua bufanda de Arthur, pensando cómo responder eso.

—Tuve el reino, y por tonto, lo perdí* —explicó, resumiendo una historia real y una historia inventada—, lo tuve todo, pero tomé decisiones que me llevaron aquí. ¡Y no hablo de drogas! —se apresuró a aclarar, ante la mirada perspicaz de Arthur.

—Yo no le he dicho nada.

—Usted no, pero la forma en que me mira —François sonrió suavemente, y le extendió una caja de fósforos a una jovencita—, sus hijos, ciertamente, no sacaron sus ojos.

—¿Cómo sabe que son mis hijos? O más bien, como ya le dije, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? Es aterrador.

—Escucho muchas cosas en la calle.

La sonrisa del mendigo parecía una barrera a cualquier pregunta o duda. Aunque no fuese una respuesta completa, parecía la correcta, o más aún, la que Arthur esperaba oír. Algo incómodo, terminó su cigarrillo, y despidiéndose con una petición titubeante y avergonzada (que tuviera un ojo sobre sus niños si volvían a pasar por allí) Arthur volvió a la carpintería. Al entrar, le sostuvo la puerta a un cliente que salía sosteniendo una bolsa con, suponía, un regalo adentro, algo nervioso, como si temiese que lo vieran allí.

—Venden bien los juguetes en estas fechas —comentó Arthur, luego de cerrar la puerta, quitándose el pesado abrigo.

—Realmente vino por un reloj cucú —le respondió Ludwig, anotando la venta en un cuaderno—. Tardaste más de lo que esperaba, ¿te quedas mientras voy a almorzar?

—No me queda de otra.

Ludwig no respondió, descolgando su abrigo del perchero que tenían junto a la entrada al taller, sin embargo, cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta, comentó:

—Dejé unas cajas bajo el mostrador, del tamaño de las que buscabas.

—Gracias —contestó Arthur, y en cuanto Ludwig se fue, se agachó para sacar las cajas. Fue al taller y regresó con dos batallones de soldaditos, hechos y pintados por el mismo, apretados contra su pecho para no dejarlos caer, y nada más terminó de poner la cinta a las cajas, llegaron dos hombres y una mujer para ser atendidos. Los demás regalos podían esperar, se dijo Arthur, del mismo modo en que habían esperado escondidos en el taller hasta entonces, lejos del peligro de ser descubiertos por los niños.

Esa misma tarde ya oscurecida, y aunque rechazó la ayuda de Ludwig para acarrear todos los bultos a su casa, aceptó la ayuda del mendigo de la esquina, quien, sin siquiera preguntar por correr el riesgo de una respuesta negativa, le quitó las cajas superiores y caminó a su lado, en silencio en principio y animado después. A pesar de la ayuda, se excusó de invitar a François a pasar, diciendo que debía ir a buscar a sus hijos a casa del señor Edelstein y que debía partir ya para no abusar de su paciencia.

—Alfred debe estar contándole sus historias. Mientras íbamos a tu taller no paró de hablar ni un sólo minuto —le concedió François, sin ofenderse, y mucha razón tuvo en su augurio, porque nada más despedirse de su profesor de canto, Alfred y Matthew le dijeron a Arthur haber visto a un ángel.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo dedicado a Valnic, que me dijo que la sorprendiera con un FrUK y me llevó, con eso, a cambiar la trama detrás de esta historia.

**Colombia y Venezuela pertenecen al fandom hetaliano. **Y sí, llamo Paloma a Colombia, ¿verdad que es lindo?

Sé que dije que sería una serie de drabbles y que hasta ahora han sido una viñeta y un One Shot u.u no sé qué pasó... espero que no les disguste.

*Tuve el reino y, por tonto, lo perdí: esto nos lo dijo un vagabundo. Comprendimos todo, y a la vez, nada. Espero que el señor haya tenido una bonita Navidad y haya podido recuperar el reino.


	3. Navidad es reencontrar a tu familia

Ufff... ¡Tengo etiquetado el AusSui y ningún capítulo lo honra! ¡Hora de remediarlo! De antemano, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Este capítulo va para Sicilia Lawliet, que pidió AusSui, y a Kokoa Kirkland, que dijo que era lo que le llamaba. Nooooo eeeees el mejor AusSui del mundo, ni es muy romántico. Es más bien una situación que, creo, promete para una historia, y para un AusSui. No sé si mi Austria y mi Suiza son IC, espero que sí y si no, ¡ayuda!

Ahora, yendo a un tema FrUK, aún no se acaba el tiempo para inscribirse en el evento de abril la comunidad de Livejournal "fruk me bastard", ya hay muchos participantes y no es necesario tener cuenta en LJ para participar, ¡sólo ganas de probar el fruk!

fruk -me- bastard. c ( o m /73909. h(tm(l (o busquen la comunidad, están las reglas y la inscripción en las primeras dos entradas).

**Advertencias tarísticas.**

* * *

Llegando a casa, y tras colgar su abrigo en un antiquísimo perchero perteneciente a su compañero de vivienda, Vash Swingli fue directo a guardar el paquete que le habían dado en la carpintería Weillschmidt&amp;Kirkland al fondo de su clóset, junto a sus zapatos, seguro de que aquel lugar era más seguro que la parte alta del clóset. Fuese como fuese, tenía todo el tiempo a su disposición antes de que Roderich regresara, puesto que se encontraba con los niños del coro practicando los villancicos que se cantarían en Navidad.

La casa no era especialmente grande, tal como le gustaban a Vash, sin embargo, para disgusto suyo, el práctico y modesto interior había sido reemplazado durante los últimos cinco años por la herencia material que su arrendatario (por así llamarlo) había recibido de su difunto abuelo. Tales muebles, lámparas y alfombras ocupaban mucho espacio, pero creaban la ilusión, con el colorido de los bordados y el reflejo de la madera tallada, de un hogar feliz, acomodado y cálido.

No se trataba, exactamente, de una mentira, ya que la casa de Vash fue, en los tiempos en que su hermana Lily vivía allí, un hogar sencillo y cálido. Esa situación, sin embargo, se fue desdibujando lentamente cuando Lily se casó y se fue de la casa, dejándole a su hermano el armazón, más no el contenido, y a pesar de que es cierto que ella le visitaba a menudo, la posterior tragedia, conocida en aquel momento por todos dada la covertura mediática que tuvo, quitó el aire y el sol a la casa, dejándola totalmente en manos de un hombre que no sabía mantenerla por sí mismo y que tuvo que aprender a la fuerza a abrir todas las ventanas por la mañana.

Aquel mismo día, sin más, había visto al hombre que se había llevado a su hermana, ¡temió a la idea de hablar con él! ¿Qué podría decirle, salvo que había roto los lazos con cualquier familiar, político o sanguíneo, desde la muerte de Liliam? Pensó haber sido reconocido por éste, cuando le sostuvo la puerta, mas no fue así. O al menos, Arthur Kirkland no dio muestras de reconocerle. ¿Tanto le habían cambiado los años? ¿O sería porque no le miró directamente, con la capucha del abrigo cubriéndole, sin siquiera darle las gracias?

Quizá debió haberle mirado a la cara. Quizá debió haberlo saludado, en lugar de huir. Podrían haber hablado acerca de cualquier cosa, no necesariamente sobre Liliam. Y aún así, Arthur tenía razones para no escucharle, ni mirarle como se mira a una persona digna. Arthur podía odiarle. Y si lo hacía, entonces él, Vash Swingli, no tenía razón para sentirse mal por haber cortado todo lazo con él y su familia.

Era más fácil pensarse odiado.

Roderich le llamó unas horas después, diciéndole que llegaría más tarde de lo previsto, ya que debía esperar a que fueran a retirar a todos los niños.

—Está bien... Comprendo que es tu responsabilidad —le contestó, con el cordel del teléfono fijo estirado hasta la mesa, donde ponía la mesa para merendar—, aún así, ¿cuánto tiempo calculas que te tardarás?

—Es imposible saberlo —Roderich, simulando resignación, miró al par de demonios que aguardaban sentados (y moviendo los pies) en la sala de música del colegio al que acudían—. Es la primera vez que le pasa a estos niños.

—¿No son Iván y Natasha? —se sorprendió Vash, doliéndose de casi haber sugerido que los trajese a casa, como ya habían hecho con esos hermanos.

—No, hoy Yekaterine vino a la hora —Roderich sonrió, miró a los gemelos y luego, arreglando los lápices que habían sobre su escritorio, agregó como sin querer—. ¿Me esperabas para tomar el té?

—Para nada —replicó Vash, frunciendo los labios ante la mesa ya puesta—. Es una muchacha muy esforzada —agregó, refiriéndose a Yekaterine—, me gustan las personas así. Qué bueno que pudo ir a buscar a sus hermanos, especialmente en esta semana.

—Qué curioso que digas eso —comentó Roderich, y como el gran hijo de puta que Vash pensaba que era, no se explicó. Vash, apoyándose contra la cómoda sobre la que estaba el teléfono, frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres traerlos?

—Dímelo tú.

—Tráelos —determinó Vash después de un suspiro, y colgó—. Ahora... Dónde están los demás platos.

Roderich guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su largo abrigo, a medio sentar en su mesa, y aunque por un instante se dio cuenta que estaba llegando demasiado lejos por remecer a Vash, ya tenía decidido que el imbécil se lo merecía.

Cuando se mudó a casa de Vash, tras ver un anuncio en el diario en que se buscaba un compañero con el que compartir los gastos de una casa, esperaba, con mucho, aguantar a su compañero tanto como fuera posible en lo que su situación económica mejoraba. Lo máximo a lo que aspiraba era a alguien que estuviese fuera todo el día y no le hablara si él no le dirigía la palabra primero. Los requisitos que pedía Vash para un compañero (que fuese silencioso, que no fuese fisgón ni se metiera en asuntos de otros, que fuese ordenado) prometían mucho, y no porque Roderich encajara dentro del perfil, sino porque hablaban sobre cómo el mismo Vash era.

Cinco años después, con un trabajo estable y una herencia que, sin ser enorme, al menos daba para el pie de un departamento, seguía repartiendo la cuenta del gas en relación a cuánto tardaba cada uno en ducharse cada mañana, y así se encontraba a gusto. Muy, muy a gusto. De modo que le sorprendía lo malísimo que era Vash para ver y comprender lo obvio. Y, Roderich creía, estaba en el ver la clave, razón por la que alistó a los niños, y les informó que tomarían una micro para ir a su casa.

Desde la misma puerta de entrada, Vash miró perspicazmente a los gemelos, y luego a Roderich, que no los presentó hasta que los menores estuvieron calientes frente a una estufa a parafina.

—Niños, él es Vash, saluden como, espero, les han enseñado en casa.

—Mucho gusto, don Vash —le saludó Matthew, obediente y cortés, al tiempo que Alfred estiraba la mano para estrechar la de Vash, tal como sabía que hacían los adultos.

—¡Alfred y Matthew Kirkland, señor! —nombró, sacudiendo la mano de Vash y soltándola cuando el mayor quedó petrificado, dejando de secundarle cuando oyó el apellido. Matthew miró a Vash sin comprender, y Alfred le analizó ladeando la cabeza, seguro de haber visto un rostro parecido antes.

—¿Kirkland? —logró repetir Vash, dirigiéndose indignado a Roderich, que estaba a un lado del grupo.

—Un padre soltero —explicó Roderich—, esforzado, del tipo de persona que te gusta —su sonrisa, entretenida, dio paso a un gesto más severo—. Niños, vayan a lavarse las manos, porque vamos a tomar el té y sé, porque les vi, que estuvieron jugando con esa nieve inmunda de la calle. Al final del pasillo.

—Tú lo recibes. Cuando llegue. Sin entrar —advirtió Vash, molesto, después de escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué habrías de recibirlo tú? No le conoces —Roderich dio un paso hacia el pasillo—. Aunque ésta es una excelente ocasión para hacerlo —razonó, alejándose.

—No hoy —dictaminó Vash, pero aún así, cuando oyó a Roderich pedirle un espacio a los niños para lavarse él las manos, se sugirió a sí mismo que, quizá, podía darse una oportunidad con los niños. No le conocían y todo podía quedar como una visita.

Quizá hasta viese en ellos algo de Lily.


End file.
